An electronic system will typically include a power supply to provide power to one or more components within the system. The system may include one or more power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) to facilitate the provision of power from the power supply to the system components. It is often useful to measure the amount of power provided to any particular component—for example, to determine whether particular components are overburdened. Power sensing systems often leverage power MOSFETs to perform such measurements.